Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling competition of an autonomous vehicle, a system including the same and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a technique capable of recognizing and solving a competitive situation of an autonomous vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In a situation where a plurality of autonomous vehicles are traveling on a road, when there is no competitive strategy between autonomous vehicles with the same or similar strategies as the autonomous vehicles try to enter the same space at the same time, it is possible to cause an inefficient situation in which an entry failure is repeated.
As described above, in a situation where competition between autonomous vehicles is required, since there is not an arbitrator to control the situation a need to provide a technology capable of controlling such a competition situation based on a determination reference of each vehicle is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.